hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage : Mirai No Tomodachi! (プリキュアオールスターズ New Stage みらいのともだち? Lit. "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage : Friends of the Future") is the fourth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters'', and also the 12th movie of all ''Pretty Cure movie series. It was released in theaters in Japan on March 17, 2012. The Smile Pretty Cure! characters make their movie debut as well. Synopsis In this story, the Pretty Cures assemble once again to fight Fusion, who has returned to take revenge on the world.[1] Like Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, this movie does not appear to mark any celebrations or anniversaries. In Yokohama, Fusion reappears once again to threaten the city with great darkness and destruction. However, the Pretty Cures (Max Heart‎ through (Suite Pretty Cure♪) assemble once again and defeat Fusion, and thus, his body parts have been scattered all over the city. The next day, a girl named Sakagami Ayumi, who admires the Pretty Cures and witnesses their battle against Fusion, is having problems of making friends at her new school, and feels lonely herself. Meanwhile, the mascots (Tarte, Chiffon,Chypre, Coffret, Potpourri, Hummy, Fairy Tones, & Candy) has been celebrating Fusion's defeat, when they see a spawn of Fusion eating away their food. They try to chase it away until Chiffon traps it in a bottle. After school, Ayumi saves one of Fusion's spawn from being trapped under a leaf, and it becomes attached to her. She named it "Fu-chan", because it keeps sighing "Fu". The Smile Pretty Cure! team is at Yokohama, searching for Fusion after being alerted by Candy. They begin to split up to look for it. Ayumi realizes that Fu-chan could mimic many objects, and Miyuki accidentally bumps into her. She tries to apologize to Ayumi, however, she mistakes her as a stranger. The Suite Pretty Cure team was nearby and Ayumi bumps into Hibiki. Both, Hibiki and Miyuki run after Ayumi until Hibiki run ahead and blocks their path. Miyuki couldn't stop herself and knocks into Hibiki. They immediately apologizes to Ayumi for bumping to her and Ayumi quickly leaves. The two girls then realize that they're lost. They go to a park to rest and Candy andHummy greeted each other. Before they realize what's going on, several spawns of Fusion appears and they give chase. Kanade,Ellen and Ako also joined in and they quickly transformed in an alley.Miyuki is surprised by them, and she too transformed into Cure Happy. They chase the spawn down to a harbor front and starts battling it. Miyuki defeats one with Happy Shower, while the Suite Pretty Cure♪ Team used their special attacks on the rest of the spawns. Ayumi and the others arrived, but Suite Pretty Cure♪ left before Miyuki could introduce them. Ayumi took Fu-Chan to her room and told her to eat so that it can become bigger. At the same time, Tart was preparing some Miracle lights for the upcoming battle and the next day, Fu-Chan actually grew bigger (After devouring the neighbour's dog last night). Ayumitook Fu-Chan around and they even play videos game together. Her mother came in and Fu-Chan change into an armband. Ayumi's mother told her not to play video games which she get upset and left the house. Miyuki mets her again, however Fu-Chan mistakens her as an enemy and attack her. TheSmile Pretty Cure! team has realized what is going on and transformed. They used their special attacks but each time, Fu-Chan grew stronger and faster after absorbing their attacks. The Suite Pretty Cure♪‎ team has also arrived at the scene; however, Ayumi intervenes and Fu-Chan reverted to it's original form. She quickly grabs it and runs away. Ayumi returns home and her mother scolds her again. This time, Fu-Chan devours her mother, which shocks Ayumi. Fu-chan mistakens that Ayumi hated everything in the city and began to summon all the spawns to attack the city. Ayumi tries to find Fu-Chan and met with the Smile! and Suite♪ Pretty Cure teams. Ayumi blams herself for causing all these troubles. However, Cure Happy tells her that they will bring Ayumi to convince Fu-Chan to stop it. The girls started running towards the tower where Fu-Chan and battle several spawns. Along the way, a spawn tried to attack Ayumiwhen Potpourri protects her. The Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and theFresh Pretty Cure! teams have also arrived and began battling with them too. The spawns then tries to throw a large ship liner into the city and both Smile Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪ team hold it off. Tart gave everyone a Miracle Light and shine in the city. The Max Heart, Splash Star and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Teams also soon arrive and come to their aide as well. As they kept running, a spawn tried to grab Cure Happy and Ayumi pushes her away and get trapped instead. Ayumi struggled inside, but her will is strong, and she is granted Pretty Cure powers and transforms into Cure Echo. Everyone is surprised by the appreance of Cure Echo and they move forward. A big gust of dark wind confuses them and only Cure Echo is heading straight. But she got lost, however, so the mascots shine the Miracle Lights, and it leads a path for Cure Echo to find Fu-Chan. She arrives at the top and manages to convince Fu-Chan to stop. The attacks stopped immediately and Cure Echo transformed back to normal. However, Fusion is reborn and tries to devour Ayumi. Cure Happy shields her away and the rest soon follow suit. TheSmile Pretty Cure! team struggle against Fusion until Fu-chan sacrifices itself and timely bestows the Smile Pretty Cure! team an energy boost. The girls overturn the battle and Fusion is finally destroyed this time. Ayumi hears Fu-Chan telling her not to grieve for it, and it will always be by her side. Everything is restored includingAyumi's mother and the neighbour's dog. Afterwards, Ayumi grows more confident and starts making friends, especially with her fellow Pretty Cures. The Rank *N/A Trivia *This is the first movie to have a movie character who can canonically become a Pretty Cure. *This signature jump from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart is also seen in the other All Stars Crossover films like: **Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! opening. **Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji Iro no Hana when they escape the scattered and recombined fields. **Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi trailer and also in the movie. **The Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart exhibition Wall-stun post of Cure Black and Cure White is also featured as "All-stars" attack, it is shown in the movie. **Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre where they are separated from Fresh, Heartcatch, AndSuite♪. *Mirai (みらい) means "future". However, the "mirai" in this title may refer to the location Minato Mirai 21 in Yokohama (loosely translated as "Port 21 of the Future"), where the movie is set, instead of literally the time period of "the future". *The release of the movie in theaters fell on the same day as St. Patrick's Day, making it the third Pretty Cure movie to be released on the same day as a holiday, after Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi- Kiseki no Zenin Daishugou! and Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!. *Due to the sheer number of characters, everyone from before Fresh Pretty Cure! has no new speaking lines, even though they do show up in the movie. *Among the cameos featured in the movie are Kurumi Momoka, Chinen Miyuki, Kuroda Rumiko,Sakuma Toshiko, Sawai Naomi, Shiku Nanami, Kumojaki, Sasorina, Cobraja and Kaoru-chan. *During the movie, a girl at Ayumi's school performs a "Pretty Cure beam" by placing her hands in a + position. This is actually the signature attack of Ultraman. *During the scene when Ayumi is playing the video games with Fu-chan, you can hear ♯Kibou Rainbow♯ and Yay! Yay! Yay!, the second of which shows up again as the ending song. *This is the first movie where the Cures don't combine their final attacks against the villain during the climax. While they do so, it's at the end of the opening sequence. *At a certain point, during the battle against Fusion, while Cure Sunny tells Ayumi that Pretty Cures are nothing more than ordinary girls, Cure Peace is grabbed and tossed back and forth by Fusion, only for Cure Melody to rescue her. Peace then proceeds to bow repeatedly much like she does while apologizing to Cure March for falling on top of her during Yay! Yay! Yay!. *Like in DX2, which had Passion's debut, the previous Cures did not act like they have never seen Cure Beat or Cure Muse despite them appearing later in Suite after DX3 took place. This will likely happen again in the New Stage 3 movie with Cure Ace. *This is currently the only All Stars entry in which Cure Muse is voiced. *With the exception of Cure Sunshine, Cure Moonlight, Cure Beat and Cure Muse, the civilian identity pictures of the Cures in the intro all hail from the DX All Stars movies. Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight's comes from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? while Cure Beat and Cure Muse's comes from Suite Pretty Cure The Movie : Take it back! The Miraculous Melody that Connects Hearts! *Out of all the All Stars movies, this one introduces the most Cures, which is 8: Cure Beat, Cure Muse(Suite Pretty Cure♪), Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, Cure Beauty (Smile Pretty Cure!) and Cure Echo (Movie Exclusive). Same of James Bond Movies *The Living Daylights(007 พยัคฆ์สะบัดลาย) - 1987 Same of Chalong Phakdeevichit Dramas *Lek Lai(เหล็กไหล) - 2006 Gallery หมวดหมู่:Movies หมวดหมู่:Hall of Pretty Cure Wiki หมวดหมู่:Stubs